


This Is All I Am

by devil_woman_24



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Half-detailed Sexual Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: The Inquisitor falls into a templar's trap. Things doesn't go well for Dorian.





	This Is All I Am

He had tried to warn the Inquisitor that this "ambush" was a bad idea and he did in so many ways, but she still didn't listen. Dorian felt they were walking straight into what their enemy had wanted, that this ambush will just end up in the team's capture and...he was right. Right now, they were in a dungeon, a stinky dungeon, without weapons or windows and templars kept coming to drain the mages from their mana so they couldn't use magic. There was nowhere to go and nothing to do, he was definitely grumpy and Blackwall kept making remarks about him that he ignored. Soon another templar entered the room, Dorian had found interesting how these templars were red lyrium free but still serving Corypheus and this templar specifically look like he was in command. "I wanted to see the Inquisitor myself, it seems you all fell into our little trap. Leaving a weak spot so visible was perfect to draw your little party in." The man spoke before turning to some of his soldier. "Take her, we are going to kill her somewhere else."

Dorian had noticed the way he was looked at by their knight-commander so he decided to leave his pride aside and sacrifice himself for the Inquisition. "Wait! Wait! I can offer you a better deal. Corypheus might not be pleased, but he doesn't know we're here yet." Dorian began attracting the attention of their leader.

"Speak." The man said placing a hand over his sword and taking a threatening stance. The mage gulped. Maker help him.

"I noticed how you've been looking at me and I believe we can come up with an...arrangement. I promise I'll behave if you let them go. I also know you probably are dying to put your hands on someone, someone willing and I am willing." Dorian finally spoke not daring to look at his teammates, but the knight-commander smirked so this was good.

"Well, someone's eager for some attention. I'll indulge you, of course, and I'll let your friends go but...we have to do it right here where they can see." At that the mage gasped. He couldn't allow himself to be put in such position in front of them. Besides he still imagined they weren't going to just be released, but if these filthy templars passed enough time fucking him perhaps Solas could gather enough mana to set the party free.

"I-I....why here?! Privacy is much better!" He tried to convince him to no avail. The man had made a hand gesture and the other templars behind him smirked as they grabbed the mage and started to undress him. He had to force himself not to fight, to cooperate, to swallow his pride and his tears as he felt hands all over him taking his robes off, breaking his robes off his body and stimulating his body to hardness. He could hear his friends protest, say things, and being slapped for it as the templar's leader walked towards him grabbing the mage by his ass making him gasp in surprise. It was then he noticed the knight-commander had set his own erection free, but he was still very much clothed as Dorian was pressed against the cold wall. He hissed at the coldness while the man positioned his hips to penetrate Dorian without preparation whatsoever. Was it sad he was used to being used like this? Perhaps. What was sadder is that now his little shame was public.

 

***

 

Time later...how much time he didn't knew, but it was later that Solas had managed to set himself and the rest of the party free. All templars had been toying with Dorian, using his body like he wasn't even a human being but a sexual toy of some sorts. And maybe they were right and that was all he was. He was bleeding and covered in fluids, but not once he even cried or shed a tear. He got up limping and took a tunic from one of the dead templars to cover himself before the other had time to help him and he followed the team outside of the fortress running away from it. They all had that _look, l_ ike they pity him, like they were going to say something comforting. "Save it. I don't want to hear it. Let's get back to Skyhold, if you please." He said stopping them in their tracks.

They passed through a small city on their way and Dorian took the chance to buy himself new clothes so it wouldn't be as shameful when they finally arrived to Skyhold. When they did some people received them. Dorian acted like nothing had happed, laughing and flirting like he hadn't being sexually assaulted by templars so the team could escape. Blackwall and Solas looked at each other like they were finally understanding a part of this mage's attitude. They wanted to say something, but Dorian noticed and slipped away to the tavern to have a couple of drinks with the Chargers. To drink himself into a stupor and forget what had happened and maybe even numb the pain on his rear. This is all who he was, a toy people used for either attacking or fucking.


End file.
